Flicker
by jellotaku
Summary: Jungkook X reader (ft. Taehyung and Hoseok) Mafia AU Genre: Angst, Fluff, Tsundere Summary: What happens when your feelings flicker? When they move between one person and another? The fact that he's against your cause makes it worse, but is it really Stockholm syndrome if he's just your captor's wing man?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811752923a28645798b85797ac12c94b"Jungkook Mafia AU/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44e7cf4b398be79c5ccec41317835942"Your bag was slung lazily over one shoulder as you made your way up to your apartment. You let out a sigh of relief, glad that you only had one lecture this morning. Your eyes drooped; you needed to take a nap. You unlocked the door and threw your bag down to the floor. You took a quick glance at your white wrist watch that your boyfriend got you. It read as 10:05. Yup, there was plenty of time to nap before Ivory came over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cbc576a7dbae744a933594f09d5e876"Your throat was dry and your tongue felt as if it had been filed down with sandpaper so, you made your way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. As you were about to fill it with some cold tap water when you felt someone wrap their strong, warm arms around you and bury their face into the crook of your neck. "Morning babe, how was your lecture?" He mumbled, his voice muffled by your neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c20d792b2b69ec024865c5481706dd""It was boring, I guess I was too tired to be interested," I sighed. He lifted his face up to yours and gave you a small sweet peck on the cheek. "Aw... Don't worry babe. Do you want to go nap?" he asked, feeling slightly guilty, considering he was one of the reasons you were up so late. You had sat up watching movies with him until the early hours of the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b85af89afbf2d4f4dcea5f9846c30c""Yeah," You grumbled, putting down the still empty glass and taking his hands to pull him tighter around you. You walked to your bedroom, his arm draped loosely around your waist. You slipped into your bed, the soft mattress feeling like heaven to your back. Your boyfriend wrapped his arms and legs around you, holding you possessively and snuggling his face into your neck. He did that a lot, loving to be as close to you as possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b193e971b7ed6730f933efed5b4ab36"As you fell asleep, you wondered about how you ended up dating Taehyung. You were complete polar opposites; he was a college dropout and you were a straight A student. You figured it had started as one those cliché high school rivalries that don't actually happen in real life. Bad boy x good girl. All of those things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ba010e7c70797fd9756905e52389b6d"You thought to the time you first met him, you were 15. You remembered accidentally running into him, almost dropping the heavy pile of books you were carrying. You apologised profusely, being a timid girl, you feared that he would pick on you. And he sort of did. "It's okay kitten," he purred winking. At you. Instantly, your face switched to an uninterested expression, and without a second thought, you let go of the heavy books and they fell, crushing his foot. "Ow!" he hissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16cefa9161d14403ba2816823ce75c47""Oops... sorry," you said, giggling in a fake manner and batting your eyelashes. You reached down, picked up your books and walked past him, heading to class. It stayed like that for about a year and a half. It was only when hormones played their part did you slowly start to like him. His style became much cooler and he'd started working out, his shoulders became wider and his arms were very toned. The fact that Taehyung was also extremely good looking didn't help at all. Summers became torture for you. Two words; Tank tops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5589974fecdad7f785d769c444a7b74a"He was slowly luring you in and, it was dangerous. He wasn't exactly known as a merciless fuckboy for his ability to keep loyal and maintain a loving relationship. Even so, when you saw him with other girls, a little match lit itself in your heart. You didn't like it. Only, you hadn't realised that most people thought you and Tae should just fuck already, and, eventually, it happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="950cd57185118c15cd6376b300ac8f34"When you woke up in his bed naked the next day you were scared. What had you done? You really didn't want to end up being one of his bang 'n' bails. However, surprisingly, it didn't end up like that. Taehyung kept teasing you about it and, somehow, you ended up getting together. At first, you worried that he would cheat, he'd never had a girlfriend before so, what if he began to miss his one night stands?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d603ba16fe6ba03ab40226f4b98c2944"And you've stayed with him ever since.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55950c4538be4718ee95295a5cb334fe"He really was a sweet guy, despite all the trouble he'd get into. He often got involved with gangs, being the troublesome young man that he was, but nothing big had ever happened. You were grateful that he kept away from drinking a lot though, he did it for you. He was uncontrollable once he was drunk and he really didn't want to get back into his old habits. Even so, you couldn't help but be worried that something bad might happen to him. You really didn't want to lose him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2ea79d8a9d6de584bc366b8cc72a7d""Y/N," Taehyung whispered in your ear softly, snapping you out of your light nap easily. "There's someone at the door," he groaned. You sat up in your bed, rubbing your eyes groggily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67eb7fdf213e114434543ab6b8fe2767""It must be Ivory," you stated, about to get up but Taehyung grabbed onto your waist and pulled you back into the bed. "Taehyung, I have to get the door," you whined, not actually wanting to leave the boy, who still had his eyes closed and was lying down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20836ed9b97e2d9667e25d74ddc78db8""Come in!" Taehyung shouted, solving your problem, in his point of view. You heard Ivory's footsteps, slowly making their way to your bedroom, already knowing where to find you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ff94981d7925284a3c9244283c374c""Still in bed? It's already 3 o'clock," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d52faa0fed4cecca33b30eb24f5c067""Good afternoon to you too," you replied. "We stayed up late last night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e0195e44395a066bf1260adf1929bfc""Really? Doing what?" she asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow and smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c24eb3903cc6ec411f00a88a17c8133""Watching movies you pervert."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b70c2bbe01e0cce6f0fd64b08fd15a2c"Ivory was your best friend and if you were honest, you were really jealous of her. She was smart and really pretty. But what made you most jealous of her was her confidence. She really didn't care what other people thought about her and just lived how she wanted to. You were the complete opposite, always wary of what other people said and too shy to talk to new people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe3295f821de37c2f081a3760fdde78e"You went into the living room, after you practically had to drag Taehyung out of your bed, you didn't share an apartment. Taehyung really didn't want to get you involved into some of the shit he got himself into so, although most days he was in your house, he told everyone he got involved with that he lived in his house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="866a32beda0261f0c6a8a09ab0e856fe"You, Ivory and Tae decided on watching the purge. Personally, you thought the first purge film wasn't that good and you preferred the second and third one but, Ivory hadn't seen any of them so it was only fair that she start from the beginning. However, half way through the second film, Ivory received a call from her mum asking to meet urgently for whatever reason. She quietly excused herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8aeb2ba7d648b978cd5872c131829d""I should probably go too," Tae said. "I have some business that I need to take care of."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8f233211555e66a07600ed9ac4c6a2f""Okay, what is it?" You asked, already suspecting that it was probably something to do with a gang or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b288447786ef3b3bf183bcc717dd049a""Just a little something. Don't worry, I'll come back at around 11. Just so no-one catches on to where I actually live," he muttered, not really answering your question. You didn't really mind though, you trusted that Tae wouldn't cheat on you. He never did, it was always something to do with drugs or money. He didn't actually do drugs, he only occasionally sold them, if he had any. It wasn't unbearable; at least he didn't gamble or run a brothel. Although, sometimes you did fear for his life. He got into many fights; with customers that didn't have money, people who claimed what he sold was fake and just whenever he accidentally found himself in a patch of trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9e2090702877812c3c8a4058034be9"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c829e8102b97e3294f53cb188b10d7"Taehyung walked out of your apartment, out into the cold evening air. The sky was darkening, a few grey clouds here and there. It was about 5 o'clock and the days were getting shorter. Taehyung reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone. He looked through his phone and found the contact of his most regular customer; Park Jimin. However, Jimin wasn't only a customer; he was a friend of Taehyung's from high school. They weren't as close now but still kept tabs on each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a511523771f0389f0975b6d124b626""Hello?" Jimin said, once picking up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="852c10baa63d6e6c2c1f4ba584b33a87""Hey, do want to pick up the stuff?" Taehyung asked. He'd actually had what Jimin wanted for a while now he was just really good at procrastinating which seemed to be why he got into a lot of fights. But, Jimin didn't really seem to mind, considering they knew each other well enough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c952db4241c33fc72ffcaa435f4ceb""Yeah sure, I'll go to yours at six."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1855a81a10310488ad63be6ecbaac28""Okay, don't forget the money," Taehyung said finally, before hanging up. He had about 45 minutes to waste. He looked up at your building, yearning to go back inside and spend some time with you. He felt anxious leaving you by yourself, especially with the sort of things he did. He got involved with some very dangerous people and, although he told himself that if he made sure everyone thought he lived in his apartment you'd be safe, he knew that wasn't the case. It didn't take a lot for someone to stalk a drug dealer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00f1a575340961ab462c425976bd58cd"He was really anxious leaving you alone, for some reason, the air didn't feel right this evening. It was just one of those nights, the air felt thick and there were eerie silences, even in a busy city like this. Taehyung was unsettled, to say the least, and didn't know if he could wait until eleven to go see you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa70dc7c1e437c5abaa69992bb561a2"He let out a low sigh, knowing that he couldn't go back. He walked into the car park and unlocked his white car. It was an expensive car, and easy to obtain considering his line of work. People who worked in the mafia would pay a lot of money for drugs, I guess it comes with the stress of the job./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dd7ca383656dec6d0b6e938ac4a0c57"He stepped into his car and began to drive down to his apartment. He lived in a more sketchy part of town and therefore had never brought you to his house. You were never suspicious, however, because you knew how protective he was of you. It really was sweet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c8302952b9b915cc242ddc6aaa6c3ff"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was eight o'clock, Jimin had picked up his batch and stayed for a chat but left at about seven thirty. He'd asked Taehyung how you were and received a very vague answer. Taehyung had only brought Jimin to see you once and for good reason was it only once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ed93682e8e859b900b3cdcc8fe8c80"Jimin was very flirty, and Taehyung didn't know if it was just his personality or he was doing it to get on his nerves but, despite him knowing you were Tae's, he still hit on you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5aa2574cb7820c7c1d346b0d2eb1dc9"That was the problem with Jimin, he hadn't changed since school. He was still that childish fuckboy. In fact, it had only escalated further. Now that he was older, he'd started going for married women or girlfriends. He'd become a home wrecker. He was better of than Taehyung though, his parents were rich and he was still in college. He wasn't surprised that Jimin was his top customer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8cb22c15b0606c1b1c2a7fbd9e5f3f"Taehyung sighed for the nth time. He really wanted to see you but it was only eight o'clock. He decided to send you a text instead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af362f5fd8f80ac024431ca02a281f6"Taehyung: Hey kitten💕/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ce22c1a11c8a3428aa967123fd0bfce"Taehyung put his notifications on, eagerly waiting for your reply. He decided to go back to watching the TV, even though he really didn't care about the Kardashians./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23372a34a68d8810e80b1d59fa5d147d"After about ten minutes, he still had no reply from. He knew something was wrong, you never didn't reply to his texts. He decided to calm down a bit, maybe you were in the shower?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55dc62c44e7a5c395049c8927748466d"However, waiting longer just made Taehyung more worked up when twenty minutes had passed and you still hadn't replied. To some people, Taehyung would seem paranoid but Taehyung knew you well. You didn't ignore his texts for that long. Ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="656585041bbcb4bce3543fdb39770e7e"This had never happened before. Half of him felt like he was just being possessive. But the other half of him felt like something had definitely gone wrong. He decided to call you just to see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3ff8d224dc91769788415253631290d"The ringing went on for about a minute before someone answered, someone who wasn't style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello Taehyung, we've been waiting for you to call," a male voice replied, a voice he recognised but couldn't place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae51473bcad1add47424256a67581fe"His hands were shaking, in both anger and fear. He tried to calm down as much as he could, he couldn't let panic envelop him. "Who are you and where is Y/n?!" Taehyung yelled, anger and hate dripping from his lips. How dare someone touch Y/N?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca342e2b99c7b2975c629275c7b17b6c""Calm down tiger, she right here safely, in MY arms," he snarled. Taehyung's face twitched, controlling his rage, hoping he was only holding her and not anything else. "Come on kitten, why don't you speak to your baby Tae." Taehyung was about to lose it, that was the nickname he called you in that text he sent./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c6accc5b016aa6a4a458a33ff680525"Had it not been for your pleading tears, he would have thrown the phone down. "T-taehyung, P-please. Come save me. I'm scared," you cried, speech barely being able to make its way out of your mouth. Hearing you in a fit of tears made Taehyung's throat dry./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d77aafeb31d32b551b1d394f111267a""Y/N, baby, I'm coming. I'll find you I promise. I-I I'm going to get you as soon as I can, just try stay calm, Y-yeah?" Tae said, tears making their way down his cheeks too. Hearing you in danger made him think of what it would be like to lose you. How it would feel to live without you, just the memory of you. Taehyung didn't want to live like./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="666850c42f97f9a49e9f9d5120784562""I think that's enough time, don't you?" the man had come back. His voice made Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How could you do make her cry!? Give her back to me! Tell me where she is!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think I'll have a little fun with her first... Maybe more than a little..." he breathed before hanging up./p 


End file.
